InuYasha Stories
by Kelsavanna
Summary: Aiko is a young beautiful half dog demon woman. She meets the InuYasha gang during a gruesome battle and from there on she travels with them looking for the sacred jewel. But soon enough she falls in love with InuYasha the leader of the gang. But he is in love with two others. Will he love her the way she loves him or will he refuse her.
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

InuYasha Stories

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

A young woman walked through a forest, with her long black glossy hair blowing in the wind. Her brown eyes glisten as she watched the sunset. This woman looked to be in her late teens but in reality she was over 100 years old. Her dog shaped ears twitched as she listened to the birds sing. She enjoyed the outside, maybe it was the fresh air or it could have been the fact that she was a half dog demon but never the less it made her happy. Thanks for being a half dog demon her senses were far better than any humans and she had amazing abilities. As the young woman continued to walk, the bottom of her plain light blue kimono was getting dirty from the ground. But she didn't care much because the kimono was old and also the only one she owned. She had her hand hold on her sword that was attached to her dark blue obi.

The woman's ears twitched as she heard a scream that came out of nowhere. It was coming from the north of her. Without a single thought she ran in the direction that the scream came from. She was fast maybe even faster than a cheetah. As she started to get closer to the screams, she noticed that some of the trees had been knocked down.

"Who would have done such a thing to these poor trees?" The dog woman thought.

The dog woman stopped completely as she seen a male and female humans on the ground. The male had black short hair that was in a ponytail. He also had black and purple robes on. She noticed a staff in his left hand and there were beads around his right hand.

"He must be a monk" she thought as she turned her eyes towards the female beside him.

The woman had clothes that a demon slayer would wear they were black and pink. She had long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail. She also had a small yellow with black stripes demon cat cuddled in her arms. A few inches away from the human girl were a large boomerang and a sword. The dog woman could sense that these people were not dead and that the person or thing that done this was still around.

The dog woman heard another scream from the north. She looked at the humans that were passed out on the ground.

"I'll be back to help you." She thought as she headed north at great speeds.

As she continued north she could sense an evil presence that she never sensed before. This thing was strong, stronger than her. She could have ignored the whole situation but she thought it was her duty to protect the weak. Even if it meant that she had to protect human, even though she hated humans. As she got closer to the screams she saw a clearing where there were once trees.

The dog woman stopped when she seen a human girl standing. The human girl had long black hair and brown eyes. She had strange clothing on that was white, red and green. The strange girl was the cause of all the screaming. The dog demon woman noticed a little demon child sitting on the strange girl's shoulders. The child was a fox demon. The fox demon child had orange hair and a light orange furry tail. The fox child had blue and brown clothing on. The strange girl and the fox child were crying.

The dog woman looked in the same direction as the fox child and the strange girl. The dog woman saw a man dressed as a baboon standing with his back turned towards them. He was holding a silver haired male with dog ears by the neck. The silver haired man had a red outfit on. The dog woman sensed that the silver haired man was the same as her; he was a half dog demon. By the baboon man's feet was a sword.

"They must have been fighting with the baboon man." The dog woman thought.

All of a sudden the dog woman sensed the evil presence and it was coming from the baboon man. The baboon man must have been strong, if he had done all this damage. It wasn't too late go back where she came from but she got this far, and she wasn't going to leave these people here to die. She was going to help even if it cost her, her own life.

"What have I got myself into this time?" The dog woman thought as she stared at the scene before her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Fight

InuYasha Stories

Chapter 2: The Big Fight

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

"Let go of him!" The dog woman yelled at the baboon man.

The strange girl and the fox child looked over at the dog woman in surprised. The baboon man didn't let go of the dog man.

"Who are you?" asked the strange girl.

"I am here to save you." said the dog girl with a smile on face.

By this time the dog woman had her hand on the handle of her sword. She was staring at the baboon man and he still has let go of the dog man.

"I said let go of him!" The dog woman yelled again.

Baboon man started to laugh and tighten his grasp on the dog man .All that could be heard was the dog man choking and then he passed out. The baboon man dropped the dog man on the ground.

"INUYASHA!" screamed the girl with the strange clothing.

But she dare not move towards him or she could turn out just like the dog demon, InuYasha. The baboon man turned towards the dog woman.

"Little girls should mind their own business." He said with a smirk on his face that was barely showing.

The dog woman clenched her teeth. Even though this woman seemed kind, she also had a short-temper.

"Leave now or I'll kill you." She said through clenched teeth.

"You think you can kill me." The baboon said with a laugh.

The dog woman was in rage. She used her right hand to pull out her sword, which she had stolen from a solders camp a few weeks earlier. It was nothing special but it did the trick. She ran towards the baboon, she had raised her sword and came down over the baboon man. But the baboon man had taken his sword out and stopped her from hitting him. Her sword hit his and she went flying back and hit her head on a tree. She grabbed her head with her left hand, it hurt like hell. She felt dizzy but this wasn't the time to rest. The baboon started to laugh again.

"You think you can defeat me with the sad excuse for a weapon." He said with a laugh.

The demon dog looked down at her sword it was broke in half. She held on the tree with her left hand that now had a huge hole in it from her head hitting it. She slowly pulled herself up, her head still throbbing. She was finally standing up. She let go of the tree.

"What am I going to do now, my sword is broken and my head hurts like hell." She thought.

She heard laughing; she looked at the baboon man. She still had her sword in her hand. She threw it to the side.

"What are you going to do now?" The baboon said while laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" She said in a hiss.

He continued to laugh as she extended her nails. The dog woman ran towards him again and slashed at him with her claws but he stopped her with his invisible shield. She flew back and her body skidded on the ground, she sat up and felt blood tickle down her back. She must have had a wound on her back from the skid. She stood up with pain in her head and back.

"Fuck." She said with her teeth clenched.

"Cute girls shouldn't swear." The baboon man said.

The dog woman ran towards the baboon again but she didn't reach him this time because a big root came towards her and grabbed her neck. The root pushed the dog woman's body into a tree. She closed her eyes hard and whimpered as her body made contact with the tree. She could feel more wounds being made on her back from the impact of the tree. She opened her eyes to see the baboon man in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pass Out

InuYasha Stories

Chapter 3: The Pass Out

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

The dog woman watched as the root turned into the baboon's hand. He started to squeeze her neck; she grabbed his arm with both of her hands and squeezed his arm. She could feel the air leaving her lungs. The woman started to gag while being choked. At the corner or her eyes she saw the strange girl run towards the dog man that was on the ground. The strange girl and the fox child were still sobbing. The girl was still calling out the dog man's name.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" she sobbed.

Not paying attention to what was happening to the woman that tried to save her. The fox child was now on the ground next to the fallen dog demon. The woman was happy with the scene that she saw even though she was being choked to death. This was the first she seen a human and a full demon care about a half demon even though that half demon wasn't her. She was cut off by her thoughts when the baboon started to speak.

"To bad that I'm killing you, I could of brought you back to my castle and make you mine." He said with a smirk on his face.

"In your dreams" The dog woman manages to gasp out.

The baboon man seemed angry by this and tightened his grip even more. The dog woman's eye sight started to blur. She could see the strange girl stand up and she had something in her hands. All of a sudden an arrow hit the tree beside the dog woman head. The baboon might loosen his grip and turned his head to face the strange girl. The dog woman could somewhat breathe again. She noticed the strange girl with fury in her eyes as she reloaded her bow with another arrow.

"You still haven't master the bow yet have you girl. You're still an amateur." The baboon man said with a laugh.

"This next one will hit you right in the heart." The strange woman yelled.

"Try it." He said with sarcasm

She pulled the arrow back and aimed at him, then she let go. But the arrow didn't hit his heart , it hit his right shoulder.

"That idiot can't even aim an arrow right." The dog woman thought.

But even through the arrow hit him in the shoulder it was enough to have him let go of the dog woman's throat and turn around to face the strange girl. The dog woman landed on the ground grasping at her neck trying to fill her lungs with as much air as possibly.

"Is that all you got?" He laughed

The strange girl reloaded her bow and shot at him but missed him again.

"Damn!" The strange girl said as she reloaded her bow

She was getting frustrated and now the baboon man was walking towards her with a smirk on her face. While she grabbed another arrow, he was finally face to face with her. He grabbed the bow from her hands and broke it. The strange girl gasped and tried to back away but the baboon man grabbed her neck.

"No!" shouted the fox child as he ran towards her.

The fox child started hitting the baboon man to try and get him to stop choking the strange woman. But the baboon man kicked him away. The child skidded on the ground and hit a nearby tree with a boom. The child had been knocked out. The girl's vision was starting to blur and she was afraid that she might die. The baboon laughed at her pain as her grasp on his arm started to loosen.

During this time the dog woman regained her composure and got up slowly. She inched towards the baboon man and the strange girl. Her claws were out and she had a trail of blood following her. Baboon man didn't notice that the dog woman was nearing him.

"Time to die!" he said to the strange girl.

As he said that the dog woman stuck her claws into his back. He dropped the strange girl but his body disappeared all was left was wooden piece, with a hair wrapped around it.

"It was just a puppet. "The strange girl said as she grasped her throat.

The dog woman didn't understand what she meant by puppet but soon she didn't care because blackness was surrounding her.

~Meanwhile~

"Hmm, so that girl finally killed my most powerful puppet." A man with black hair said as he looked into a crystal ball.

He was surrounded by dark and his red eyes glowed.

"I thought you were just a weakling." He said as a smirk appeared on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cave and the Pervert

InuYasha Stories

Chapter 4: The Cave and the Pervert

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

The dog woman passed out from the fight that had happen earlier that day. She was asleep for a few hours but she was coming out of her sleep. She could feel the coldness of the ground on her stomach and something touching her butt, well more like groping. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to notice the monk from earlier was groping her butt. The dog woman made a fist and punched the monk right in the face sending him flying. He lands on the ground.

"Ow!" yelled the monk as he rubbed his face.

The dog woman sat up as pain coursed through her whole body. As she sits up and looks around, she noticed that she was in a cave. She then hears foots steps rushing to the cave.

"What's going on in here?" says a familiar voice.

The dog woman looks over and she's the strange girl with the demon slayer, fox child, and the dog man behind her.

"What happen here, Miroku? The strange girl asked.

"Uh" said the monk, called Miroku.

"I bet he touched her butt." said the fox child.

"How did you know?" said Miroku.

"You were right." the strange girl said.

"Of course I was, he had a red mark on his face and besides its Miroku, he always does that." said the fox child.

"Your right." the strange girl said as her and the demon slayer both looked at the perverted monk.

The dog woman cleared her throat to get the attention of the other that seemed to have forgotten that she was there. Everyone looked at her.

"Who are you people?"

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kagome." The girl with the strange clothes said.

"This is Sango" Kagome said while pointing at the demon slayer girl, that was now changed into a green and pink kimono.

"This is Shippo." Kagome said as she pointed to the fox demon child.

"This is InuYasha." Kagome said as she pointed to the half dog demon.

"And the pervert that touched your butt is Miroku." She said as she glared at the Monk.

"Oh and this is Kirara." Sango said as she pet the demon cat.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked as the others stared at the dog demon with curiosity.

"My name is Aiko." The dog woman said.

"You came along just in time, we could have got killed." Kagome said with a smile on her face

"Hey I could have killed him!" InuYasha yelled.

"Yea right he had you by your neck." said Shippo as he stuck his tongue out at InuYasha.

"What did you say?" InuYasha yelled.

"I said…" Shippo started but stopped when InuYasha hit him on the head.

"Hey stop it." Kagome yelled.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

InuYasha Stories

Chapter 5: Acceptance

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

But InuYasha didn't stop hitting Shippo he continued to hit him until the child was sobbing.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha went crashing down to the earth below. He sat but up and started to argue with Kagome. During their argument there were a few swearwords and a lot of sits.

"Are they always like this?" Aiko asked while looking straight at Sango.

"Yes." Sango said while smiling at Aiko.

"You get used to it." Miroku said as he laid next Aiko, while inching his hand towards her butt.

"I wouldn't be able to get used to it." Aiko said while smashing her fist on top of Miroku's hand.

"Ow" Miroku said while grabbing his hand.

The cave was still filled with the screams of InuYasha and Kagome. Aiko decided that it was time to leave and she stood up with no pain. Thanks for being half demon she could heal quickly than others.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she shifted her attention.

"I think it's about time for me to leave." Aiko said as she started to leave the cave.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled

Aiko had turned around and looked at her. Kagome was right behind Aiko.

"Why don't you come and join our group?" Kagome said with a large smile on her face.

Aiko didn't know what to say to Kagome. She never had company before, and she was always alone but before she could answer yes or no.

"No, we have a lot of people here that is after the jewel we don't need another one!" InuYasha said.

Kagome was now glaring at him.

"Sit." She said.

InuYasha had collided into the ground.

"Don't listen to him." Kagome said as she turned to look at Aiko.

"You really want me to come?" Aiko asked.

"Yes." All of them said except InuYasha.

"I guess I could come." Aiko said.

All of a sudden Kagome had Aiko in a hug and she was sqweeling.

"We should stay here for the night." Miroku said.

"Yea your right, I didn't notice how dark it got." Sango said while sitting down with Kirara in her arms.

"I think the guys should go get the firewood." Kagome said as she joined Sango.

"What! Why do we have to go?" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said with anger in her voice.

"Fine! Let's go Miroku!" InuYasha yelled as her grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him out.

"Now since the guys are gone, you need some new clothes." Kagome said while getting up walking to her bag.


	6. Chapter 6: The Lighter

InuYasha Stories

Chapter 6: The Lighter

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome had pulled some strange clothes out that were the same as the ones she was wearing. Kagome had handed them to Aiko. Aiko had no choice to put these strange clothes on because the kimono she was wearing was barely holding to together. Aiko turned her back towards the girls and untied her obi. She started to slip her dress off when she noticed the bandages around her stomach. She wondered who dressed her wounds and hoped it wasn't that perverted monk from earlier. Aiko undid all of the bandages around her stomach, showing a fully healed back. She started to put the clothes on that Kagome had gave her.

At first she was unsure about how to put the clothing on but after a few minutes she had figured it out. Aiko didn't like how short the skirt was and how the top was too tight on her. The clothing showed off her figure and it clung to her body. Aiko walks towards where the girls and Shippo where sitting. She sat down next to them, while the girl chatted. Kagome and Sango continued to talk while Aiko listen and soon enough the men came back with the huge piles of wood. The two men dropped the piles of wood in front of the women and Shippo.

Kagome pulled out a lighter and lit some paper on fire and put it on the wood. Aiko was curious about the lighter. She had never seen a thing like it and she continued to stare at it making Kagome notice her curiosity.

"Where I come from this is called a lighter and it's a container filled with a fluid that causes fire." Kagome said as she showed Aiko the lighter.

Kagome gave the lighter to Aiko. Aiko ran her fingers over the lighter while looking at the silver; she could see her reflection in it. The lighter was cool on her fingertips. The men sat down next to the women while Kagome searched though her yellow backpack and pulled out a few cups of ramen. Aiko stopped staring at the lighter and watched Kagome opens the cups. Aiko could smell that whatever was in the cups was food but what type of food.

"What is that?" Aiko asked as she watched Kagome pull out a small tea kettle.

"It's ramen you put hot water in the cup and eat it." Kagome said as she smiled at Aiko.

"It's from where you live?" Aiko asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. InuYasha can you get some water?" Kagome asked as she gave the pail to InuYasha.

"Why me?" InuYasha yelled as he fused his eyebrows together.

"If you want to eat then you have to get me some water." Kagome yelled back as her shook the tea kettle.

InuYasha snatch the tea kettle from Kagome's hands and ran off. After a few minutes InuYasha returned with the tea kettle full of water. Kagome takes the pail from InuYasha and places it over the fire. The water starts to boil and Kagome takes the tea kettle off the fire. She carefully pours the water into the ramen cups while making sure she doesn't burn herself. Kagome then gives everyone a cup of ramen. Aiko hesitates before taking a bite of the noodles, she's surprised by the taste of the noodles and soon enough the cup is empty. Everyone finishes their ramen; Kagome takes the empty cups and places them in her bag.

"Well it's about time we go to sleep." Miroku said as he yawns and lies down on the ground.

"We do have a long day tomorrow." Sango said as she too lay down with her cat demon.

Soon enough everyone is sleeping except for Aiko who was staring into the fire.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fire

InuYasha Stories

Chapter 7: The Fire

Disclaimer:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the InuYasha show, which is trademarked by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Warning: This chapter may contain an uncomfortable scene for some viewers.**

* * *

Aiko sat in front of the fire for hours. She just looked into the bright orange fire, thinking about her past and the changes that were about to come. Aiko didn't notice that Kagome awoke and sat next to her.

"What are you doing up?" Kagome asked startling the half demon.

Aiko looked at Kagome in surprise.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I didn't notice that you got up, I was a bit distracted." Aiko said as she looked back at the fire.

"What's bothering you?" Kagome asked

"Nothing." Aiko answered softly without looking at Kagome.

Kagome continued to look at Aiko without saying a word. She could tell that Aiko was lying and that something was bothering her. Kagome carefully put her hand on Aiko's back. Aiko jumped at the sudden touch and looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"Were friends now, you can trust me." Kagome said as she removed her hand from Aiko's back.

The two girls sat there in silence. Neither of them saying a word all that could be heard was the flickering of the fire and breathing. Kagome sighed as she stood up; she knew she wouldn't get any more information out of the girl.

"I was thinking about my past." Aiko said causing Kagome to pause.

"You past?" Kagome asked while looking back at Aiko who was still looking at the fire.

"My mother was a human and my father was a demon." Aiko said quietly as Kagome sat beside her again.

Aiko waited for Kagome to say something but when Kagome didn't answer she continued.

"Before my mother became pregnant with me, she was engaged to rich human male." Aiko said as she breathed in.

"My father met my mother while she was bathing in a hot spring."Aiko said as Kagome continued to listen to her.

"She was beautiful and he couldn't resist the temptation." Aiko shifted nervously "He raped her."Aiko said barely above a whispered.

Kagome was in shock and thought that she heard wrong. She noticed that Aiko had tears in her eyes.

"My mother never saw him again." Aiko said as she wiped her tears away. "While my mother went through her pregnancy, she was shunned by everyone in her village and she was no longer engaged." Aiko stopped talking and continued to look at the fire.

Kagome looked at the distant girl while waiting for her to continue her story but she didn't they sat there in silence until the girl cleared her throat. Kagome jumped at the sudden sound.

"After nine months after my mother was raped, I was born." Aiko said in a sad voice "She was no longer beautiful… In fact she became ugly and throughout the years she became even more ugly and bitter. "


End file.
